Eryn Kuiper
}} ' ' is a fan character designed by Datholmzie, also known as AlyssaFoxah. resides in the ''Ratchet and Clank universe. Eryn Kuiper is a hybrid between a lombax and a scav who grew up with no knowledge of her lombax heritage. She was rejected by a lot of the scavs in her colony and was heavily sheltered by her mother in her youth. Her adoptive father treated her less like a daughter and more like a pet due to how he lived in denial that he wasn't her real father. Much of Eryn's life was spent trying to hide her lombax-like fur patterns while trying to keep up with the other scavs despite her hindering biological differences. It isn't until her late teens that she discovers the many accomplishments of Ratchet, another lombax who has been the hero of many galaxies. This sparks her interest in learning more about her heritage and the history of the lombaxes, thus setting her out on her journey for answers. Growing up in the Indus Caves of Krell Canyon in a colony of scavs, Eryn was the odd one out. She lived with Patera Kuiper and Baryon Bolide, believing they were both her biological parents. She was convinced she was a scav just like everyone else, but one with some sort of genetic mutation that made her different. With no knowledge of her lombax heritage, she'd assumed the term "lombax" was merely an insult. Eryn's biological father, Caelum Jovian, was one of the many lombaxes who took part in the war with Emperor Percival Tachyon. He went missing after his fling with Patera Kuiper that resulted in Eryn being conceived. No one knows if he died in the war or if he escaped to the Lombax Dimension. Patera had already been in a relationship with Baryon when she had fallen for Caelum, so after he discovered her pregnancy, Baryon had assumed the child was his. He was shocked, however, to find the child had been born looking like that of a lombax. He never made any mention of it to his spouse and denied anyone's claims that she had been unfaithful. This turn of events had turned him into a bitter old man who was highly distrusting and suspicious of his family. When Eryn went to school, she faced discrimination and bullying from her scav classmates. She was athletically behind compared to the other kids due to her lombax genetics, as well as noticeably shorter. On top of this, she found herself unable to blend in with the crowd because of her golden fur. Her step father was aggressive towards her whenever she would ask any questions, and often resorted to abusing Eryn and her mother physically. As she aged, Eryn got more and more used to the odd stares and domestic abuse. She desperately wanted to leave home, so she got a part time job at a local cafe in Krell Canyon. There she met Kaolin, a scav who she'd went to school with when they were young. She didn't remember him, but he remembered her; she was hard to forget. The two became friends and even developed a small romance, which lead to Kaolin promising to help Eryn leave her home. Their relationship was short-lived as Eryn discovered a news story that had been circulating after one of the many invasions on the canyon. The heroes had been labeled as "lombaxes" named Ratchet and Azimuth, who had made contact with the Vullards in order to reach the Obsidian Eye in the Vogal Caves. They had since left the planet, and no one was sure of their next destination. Curious Eryn quickly started researching the two names on the article, finding several other news articles about Ratchet and a few stories being told by Vullards who were involved with work in the Molonoth Fields of Torren IV about Alister Azimuth. This is how she discovered that the term "lombax" was a species rather than an insult like she had always assumed, which piqued her curiosity even further. After watching videos of Ratchet on holovision and seeing that he looked like her, she knew she needed to meet him in person to get some answers about her species. This sent her out on her journey to leave her home planet for the first time in her life. Eryn is blue-eyed with the golden fur of a typical lombax along with maroon colored stripes and hair in a bob-cut. Her stripes appear on her biceps, ears, abdomen, and on her right jaw. Tufts of white fur appear on the inside of her ears and on her chest, and the white coloration continues along her abdomen and tail. Her tail is longer than a lombax's tail and less fluffy than that of a scav. She has freckle-like patterns on her lower eyelids and on her hips. Her hands and feet each have 3 fingers, and she stands on the tips of her toes in a cat-like manner. She prefers wearing gray clothing with accents of red and teal. Her shirt is a gray crop-top with red straps that hang around her neck and a red lower rim, along with a darker gray stripe going down the center. Her pants are mostly form-fitting and tucked into her gray boots. The pants have red knee-pads and two red straps on each side of the hips in the place of pockets. Eryn's boots have teal soles and a dark gray strap across the center that can be loosened or tightened. She also wears gray gloves that are fingerless on the thumb and trigger finger. Her accessories include a teal choker necklace and a belt with teal accents in the center and on the sides of the hips. Her removable armor includes a silver and teal visor on her head, two matching silver and teal spaulders on the shoulders, and bulky spiked red greaves with matching arm bracers. Eryn is a seemingly light-hearted individual who accepts the differences of others with ease. After being picked on and discriminated against in the community of scavs she grew up with due to her lombax-like features, she became a very open minded person who tends to befriend those who seemingly don't belong. Though she may seem joyful on the outside, on the inside, she still maintains a negative self-worth and feels like there's something wrong with her. She has a bit of a rebellious side that stems from the strictness of her unofficial adoptive father, Baryon. She enjoys sneaking out of her home and visiting her friends, despite the fact that she almost always gets caught. Her father's harsh mistreatment of her also lead to her having an aversion to authority figures. *'Metalworking:' Eryn was taught by her vullard friends about smelting, welding, and casting; skills she then utilized in order to construct her own armor. **'Repurposing junk:' Eryn's metalworking skill is increased by her ability to creatively repurpose various pieces of junk that she finds while scavenging, which she then either keeps for herself or trades with others. *'Scavenging:' True to their name, Scavs have always been known for their keen eye for hidden treasures. As a common practice amongst their culture, many Scavs sell their lost and found trinkets to outsiders. *'Making and Serving Coffee:' Eryn learned how to make and serve coffee during her short tenure as a barista at a local cafe. *'Patera Kuiper (♀)': Mother (Scav) *'Caelum Jovian (♂)': Biological father (Lombax) *'Amiea Jovian (♀):' Half-sister (Lombax) *'Baryon Bolide (♂)': Step father (Scav) *'Kaolin Isthmus (♂)': Love Interest / Childhood friend (Scav) *'Caldera Cepheid (♀)': Friend (Vullard) *'Terra Cepheid (♀)': Nanny in her childhood (Vullard) *'Hadean Onyx (♂)': Friend / Co-worker (Vullard) *'Cragmites' *'Emperor Percival Tachyon (♂): '''Lombax slayer (Cragmite) *'Agorian Warriors''' *'Commander Argos (♂): '''Invasion campaign initiator (Agorian) *'General Ghlam (♂): '''Invasion leader (Agorian) *She worked as a barista part time on her home planet with her friends Kaolin and Hadean. *Eryn built her own armor out of scrap metal and raritanium she'd collected in the Odin Caves, Vogal Caves, and Indus Caves. *She had never once left Krell Canyon until she was 19 years of age. *Due to her lombax genetics, her feet are not as long as a normal scav's. This inhibits her jumping ability and causes her to fall behind athletically to the other scavs in her community. *The name of the starship she travels in is named Eridanus, with the signature εpsilon. Its design was modeled after the standard lombax starships using schematics scavenged from the ruins of Planet Fastoon. *She met her friend Caldera when they were children when Eryn's mother hired Caldera's mother, Terra, to watch her. ErynKuiper.png|thumb Eryn running coloring.png Eryn2.png|Eryn V2.0 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-human mammals Category:Good characters Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:Ratchet & Clank characters Category:Fan characters Category:Hybrids Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Lombaxes Category:Featured articles Category:Felines Category:Teenagers Category:Feliforms